Ha nacido un héroe
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: Una calurosa tarde de finales de Julio, Remus y Lily están en la casa del Valle de Godric. De repente, algo muy especial sucede: un héroe está llegando al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Aquí Adrienne, con otra viñeta de Sirius y Remus. ¡Los adoro! (por si no os habíais dado cuenta ya, cosa que dudo... xD)

Le dedico esto a mi preciosa Beta, Eis Black, que ha sido la primera a leer esto, y la primera a criticarlo. Sin ti, todos esos errores que notaste estarían aquí! :S

**Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Nada explícito. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>31 DE JULIO DE 1980<strong>

Una calurosa tarde de finales de julio, los mejores amigos Remus Lupin y Lily Potter combatían el calor sentados en el sofá de una bonita casa en el Valle de Godric, con un gran cuenco de helado de chocolate cada uno, mientras sus respectivas parejas habían ido a comprar. Lily, con una barriga enorme, estaba hablando en ese momento.

- Pues Remus, ¿te has enterado de lo último? - le preguntó la pelirroja - Ayer, Alice Longbottom tuvo a su hijo, llamaron Neville.

- ¿Alice y Frank, los de la orden? Pues no lo sabía... ¡La verdad, Lily, no sé como te enteras de todo! - los dos amigos rieron, por enésima vez en esa agradable tarde que estaban pasando - Ahora vuelvo, voy al lavabo - dijo Remus, levantándose y yendo hacia el pasillo de la derecha.

Mientras el licántropo estaba en el lavabo se oyó un pequeño grito de Lily y un golpe seco, como si algo cayera al suelo. Remus volvió corriendo al comedor, preocupado, aún subiéndose la bragueta.

- ¿Lily, qué te pasa? - al llegar a la sala, Remus vio todo el bol de helado por el suelo, y como Lily miraba asustada un creciente charco de líquido, que iba mojando el sofá por momentos.

Inmediatamente, el licántropo la ayudó a levantarse, y con la varita conjuró un patronus para enviarle un mensaje a James y Sirius. Luego la llevó hacia la chimenea, y usaron la red flu para llegar al Hospital de San Mungo.

A unos pocos kilómetros de allí, dos merodeadores entraban en el desierto aparcamiento de un hipermercado muggle, montados en una gran moto negra.

- ¿Tienes la lista de lo que hay que comprar, Padfoot? - le preguntó a su acompañante el que había ido atrás, mientras se quitaba el casco y se volvía a poner sus gafas.

- La tenías que coger tú, Prongs. - dijo el de pelo largo tranquilamente, con una media sonrisa en los labios, a la vez que disimuladamente sacaba su varita y le ponía un hechizo antirrobo a su preciosidad.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda. - se escandalizó James, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, nervioso - ¡Por Merlín, dime que no nos la hemos dejado! Lily me mata si la pierdo...

- Claro, que no, Prongs. Tranquilízate. - le dijo Sirius a su amigo, riendo, mientras cogía un trozo de papel doblado del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero - ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! Esa mujer te controla demasiado.

- Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia, Black - le replicó su amigo, cruzándose de brazos - ¡En pocos días va a nacer mi hijo, tu ahijado, y tu estás haciendo bromas!- Vale, vale. Pero deberías relajarte un poco, tío. - Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y juntos empezaron a ir hacia la entrada de la tienda - Venga, Bambi, va...

En ese momento, un destello plateado entró volando, se materializó en forma de lobo enfrente de los dos, y empezó a hablar con la voz de Remus

- ¡James, Sirius, venid rápido! Lily acaba de romper aguas, vamos hacia San Mungo. ¡Ni se os ocurra entreteneros!

Cuando el patronus se volatilizó, los dos merodeadores se miraron alarmados, y a James le volvió el viejo tic de revolverse el pelo. En cambio, Sirius empezó a hablar muy rápido.

- Joder, la maldita pelirroja tenía que ponerse a parir justo ahora, ¿no? ¡Mierda, James! ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¡Relájate, Padfoot, relájate! - le gritó James, aunque él mismo no estaba siguiendo su propio consejo - Ahora vamos, cogemos tu moto, y vamos hacia el hospital. Sí, eso haremos, volaremos hacia San Mungo. - decidió por sí solo el de gafas, que ya había empezado a andar hacia el mágico vehículo.

- Eso sí que no, Potter A la mierda la moto, vamos ahora mismo a ver a tu jodido hijo - Sirius llegó hacia su hermano, le puso una mano en el hombro, y juntos desaparecieron en dirección al hospital de los magos.

Sirius y James aparecieron en la zona habilitada para ello en San Mungo, y empezaron a correr hacia la recepción de la planta baja, sorteando un montón de magos y brujas con todo tipo de afectaciones raras. Para cuando llegaron al mostrador, los dos estaban jadeando e intentando recuperar la respiración.

- Perdone, perdone, lo siento... - decía James mientras iba avanzando con los codos en la larga cola de personas que esperaba para preguntarle cosas a la joven chica de detrás del mostrador. Si se oyeron protestas por su acción, él las ignoró - ¿Dónde está Lily? - le gritó a medio metro de su cara - ¡Quiero saber dónde está mi esposa!

- Señor, debe volver a la cola. - le chica apenas le dedicó una mirada - Hay gente esperando. Cuando llegue su turno, le atenderé encantada.

- Perdone a mi amigo, señorita. - Sirius se colocó al lado de James, produciendo aún más protestas en la gente de la cola, y pestañeó hacia la recepcionista mientras sonreía - Su esposa se ha puesto de parto, y nos gustaría saber dónde está. Y la vimos a usted, y pensamos: Seguro que esta chica tan guapa nos puede ayudar...

- Sí, sí, por supuesto. - accedió la recepcionista, deslumbrada por Sirius - Quinta planta, materno infantil. Vayan al ala oeste, y pregunten allí.

- Gracias, guapa. - la volvió a halagar el animago, guiñándole un ojo, mientras cogía por un codo a James y se lo llevaba - Hasta pronto.

Los dos animagos empezaron a andar a paso rápido, y no pararon hasta haber subido los cinco pisos por las interminables escaleras.

- Por cierto, Prongs. - lo avisó Sirius cuando llegaron al quinto piso, justo antes de hablar con la recepcionista de allí - De lo de abajo, ni una palabra a Moony, ¿entendido? - cuando el otro animago asintió, sonrió - Vale. Ahora, vamos a ver al imbécil de mi ahijado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas!**

Aquí está la continuación de mi versión del nacimiento de Harry, que quiero dedicar a mi querida beta, Eis Black. ¡Sabes que te quiero un montón, muchas gracias por todo! n.n

También a Breyito-Black-Lupin, por dejar siempre review. ¡Niña, tú nunca fallas! :)

Espero que os guste.

Adrienne Lupin.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

**Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Sin lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

* * *

><p><strong>31 DE JULIO DE 1980: ha nacido un héroe, parte 2<strong>

- Vamos, Lily, ánimos. - la ayudaba Remus como podía, al lado de su cama del hospital, destrozándose una mano entre la suya - Debes dilatar un poco más, dentro de poco volverá tu amiga.

- Para ti es fácil de ¡Aaah! - gritó la pelirroja, con la cara perlada de sudor, mientras otra contracción la recorría - decirlo. ¡Nunca has sufrido esto, no sabes lo que es!

- No, esto no. - la mirada del licántropo se ensombreció - Sino mucho más, y una vez al mes. Así que no te quejes, que lo tuyo es voluntario.

- ¡Aaah! - le volvió a apretar la mano Lily, respirando trabajosamente - Perdona, Remus. No pensaba en... eso.

- Claro, Lils. - el de ojos dorados le sonrió - No pasa nada. Aguanta un poco más, solo un poco. Ya falta poco para que Harry salga, dentro de poco lo tendrás en tus brazos.

- Perdone, Señor Lupin. - la medimaga amiga de Lily entró a la habitación - Hay dos hombres en el pasillo, que dicen ser el padre y el padrino. ¿Dejo entrar al padre?

- ¡Ese Potter, por fin se digna a venir! - exclamó Lily, levantando ligeramente la cabeza del cojín - Déjalo pasar, Lorena. Te juro que cuando lo vea, lo ¡Aaah! - Lily gritó cuando otra contracción la recorrió - lo mato. ¡Te lo juro!

Remus solamente sonrió cuando oyó el juramento de su amiga, y simplemente asintió en dirección a la medimaga, que abrió la puerta un poco, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió completamente, dejando pasar a un pálido y sudoroso James. Remus se retiró un poco, para dejarle sitio al futuro padre al lado de la cama.

- Lily, Lily, mi amor. Lo siento por tardar tanto. - el animago le cogió la mano a su esposa - ¿Estás bien?

- Uy, sí, estoy perfect ¡Aaah! - la pelirroja se paró un momento para recuperar la respiración, y luego siguió - mente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso, no me ves?

- Perdone, Señor Lupin. - la medimaga le habló a Remus, interrumpiendo las amenazas de muerte de Lily - Le tengo que pedir que salga de la habitación, el máximo de visitantes durante el parto es uno. Ya le avisaremos después.

El licántropo asintió, y salió por la puerta abierta con una sonrisa en los labios, oyendo como su amiga volvía a amenazar de muerte a su esposo, jurando por el gran Merlín que lo mataría en cuando saliera de esa.

- Tampoco es tan mala idea, Moony. - Sirius, que le había estado esperando fuera de la habitación, se retiró de la pared donde se había apoyado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás suyo - Entonces, solo nos queda hacer que lo de Lily parezca un accidente. Yo me quedaré a Harry, como padrino suyo que soy, y lo criaremos como si fuera nuestro hijo.

- Sirius, ¿puedes sentarte, por favor? - preguntó por enésima vez Remus al nervioso futuro padrino, que al paso que daba vueltas desgastaría pronto el suelo del hospital.

- No, no puedo, Remus. ¿Y si ha pasado algo malo? ¡Tardan mucho! - el animago se pasó la mano por el pelo, más pálido que la luna llena.

- No, no hace mucho, Padfoot. Apenas hace algo más de media hora que he salido de la habitación. Venga, ven aquí. - sonriente le señaló el asiento de su lado, donde el animago a regañadientes se sentó, apoyándose en el hombro de su pareja.

Veinte minutos y un viaje a la cafetería después, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, dejando paso a una sonriente y cansada Lorena.

- El niño ya ha nacido. - les informó - Un futuro mago sano y hermoso.

Sirius y Remus se levantaron, mudos de repente, y entraron sigilosamente a la habitación cogidos de la mano. La camilla había sido retirada, y ahora Lily estaba tumbada en la cama, con Harry entre sus brazos y James sentado a su lado y abrazándola por detrás. Los últimos rayos de sol del día entraban por la ventana, arrancándole a Lily destellos rojizos del pelo pelirrojo, y Remus casi no se atrevía a hablar, por miedo a estropear el mágico momento. Pero por supuesto Sirius tuvo que hablar y romper la bonita estampa.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Pero si estás hecho todo un mini-Prongs, Harry!

- Calla, Padfoot. ¡No ves que está durmiendo? - James le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su mejor amigo mientras se levantaba, y luego cogió a su hijo en brazos. Los dos hombres siguieron mirando embobados al bebé, mientras Remus se acercaba a Lily.

- ¿Cómo estás, Lils? - le preguntó el licántropo a su mejor amiga mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Cansada, pero mejor que nunca. - le dijo ella sinceramente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos los dolores de una hora antes parecían haber quedado olvidados - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo te ha ido aguantar a Sirius todo este rato? James me ha dicho que era el que estaba más nervioso de los dos, ¡y eso que solo es el padrino!

- Fatal. - confesó Remus, riendo por lo bajo - Creo que, de tanto andar, ha desgastado el suelo del hospital... ¡Si nos llega una factura ya sabré por qué es! - mas risas se producieron por parte de los dos ex-prefectos.

- Míralos, Rem. - Lily se puso seria y señaló a los dos animagos, que se habían separado un poco de la cama - Dentro de poco tendremos que pedir una fregona para el suelo...

- Pues sí, seguramente... - Remus alzó un poco más la voz, lo suficiente para que los otros lo oyeran - ¿Sirius, quieres un babero?

Ante esa pregunta los cuatro rieron, hasta que Sirius golpeó con cuidado a su mejor amigo en el hombro.

- Yo que tú no me reiría tanto, papá. - bromeó el de ojos grises - Que tú necesitarías uno el doble de grande...

- James, déjale a Sirius coger a Harry. - le ordenó Lily a su esposo, para calmar un poco la discusión - Que se le notan las ganas de cogerlo...

- Gracias, pelirroja. - le agradeció sonriendo Sirius a la nueva madre, mientras cogía cuidadosamente al bebé entre sus brazos - Míralo, que guapo. ¿Quién es el ahijado más guapo del mundo? ¡Sí, tú, bonito! Suerte que te pareces a tu madre, Harry, porque del feo de Prongs nada bueno podías sacar... Mira, eres igual de guapo que tu tío. - Sirius le sonrió a Remus, que se había acercado a ellos - ¿Debería preocuparme por eso, Moony? - el aludido simplemente calló y esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

- Eso, eso, rubito. - James se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al licántropo, callando sus protestas sobre el color de pelo - Si no supiera que eres maricón perdido, me preocuparía por mi esposa.

- Piénsalo bien, James, quizá sí que tienes de qué preocuparte. - le respondió Lily desde la cama, mientras se incorporaba un poco y reía por lo bajo - Recuerda que cuando tú y Sirius os vais por ahí a tomar algo, yo siempre me quedo sola con Remus...

Ante esa ingeniosa contestación de la pelirroja los dos animagos empezaron a reír, y pronto se les unieron Lily y Remus. Pero de repente Sirius paró, asustado por otro ruido fuerte: era Harry, que se había despertado por el ruido, y lloraba entre sus brazos. Todo el mundo calló, y el animago buscó con su mirada la de Lily, asustado, y enseguida le entregó a su hijo. Luego, regresó al lado de Remus, le sonrió, i le dio la mano.

- Tranquilo, Harry, tranquilo... - le susurró ella al pequeño, mientras lo mecía en sus brazos - No pasa nada, bonito, tranquilo... - cinco minutos después, Lily consiguió que Harry se durmiera, y les habló a los dos animagos - Y vosotros dos, dejad ya de torturar a Remus. No os ha hecho nada.

- Déjalo, Lils. - le respondió el licántropo a su mejor amiga, sonriendo - Ya estoy más que acostumbrado...

- No le hagas caso a tu esposa, Prongs. - le ordenó Sirius a su amigo del alma, sin dejar de mirar a Remus - Si Moony le gusta que lo torturen... - se acercó más a su pareja y le habló bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran - Sobretodo los jueves. ¿No es así, lobito?

- ¡Sirius! - ante el último comentario de su pareja, el licántropo se puso rojo y se separó de él, enfadado - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Y qué...

Justo en ese momento unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, oportunamente parando la bronca de Remus hacia Sirius. James, dudando y mirando de reojo a sus dos amigos, fue a abrir. En el umbral había un joven rubio y flaco, quizá un par de años mayor que ellos, con una cámara colgada del cuello.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted el Señor Potter? - le preguntó a James. Cuando este asintió, el desconocido dio un paso adelante, le dio la mano y se presentó - Soy Jack Creevey, el fotógrafo oficial del Hospital mágico San Mungo. Mi trabajo es, como agradecimiento por haber confiado en nosotros, ofrecerles a los futuros padres dos fotografías gratuitas del bebé.

- Ehm... sí, claro. Por supuesto. - dijo James, sorprendido por la oferta. Luego, cerró la puerta detrás del hombre y se encaminó hacia la cama. De reojo vio como Padfoot le susurraba algo a Moony, seguramente pidiéndole perdón, y después los dos sonrieron. Sirius le pasó el brazo por detrás a Remus, y éste apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- A ver, señor. - le dijo el fotógrafo, Jack, a James, que se había sentado al lado de Lily en la cama, y la abrazaba por detrás. - La cabeza un poco más alta. Así, perfecto. Y la señora... ¿puede acercar un poco el niño al papá? Que lo puedan coger los dos... ¡Perfecto! - Jack sonrió - Y ahora... ¡Digan Merlín!

Cuando el fotógrafo ya hubo disparado, y la cámara estuvo abajada, James se inclinó y le dio un corto beso a Lily.

- Te amo, Lily. - susurró él contra sus labios una vez se hubieron separado un poco.

- Yo también te amo, James. - le contestó ella, sonriendo, perdida en sus ojos color avellana. De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en aquél momento era que Jack estaba disparando otra foto. Y sería aquella foto, con sus padres sonrientes y enamorados, y él recién nacido en los brazos de su madre, una de las que Harry recibiría en el álbum que, años después, le regalaría Hagrid en su primer curso en Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas!**

Terminé esta historia hace mucho, y en realidad ya estaba completa, pero recientemente la he leído, esta escena me ha venido a la mente y me ha forzado a escribirla.

Dudo que ninguna de las persoas con las que me relacionaba hace un año aún esté por aquí, pero por si alguién lo quiere leer, aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste!

Adrienne Lupin.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE QUE RECONOZCÁIS ME PERTENECE, NI SACO NINGÚN PROVECHO ESBRIBIENDO ESTO. TODO PERTENECE A JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>31 d<strong>**e Julio de 1980: Ha nacido un héroe, parte 3**

Cuando James y Lily se separaron, Jack les sonrió y luego se dirigió al padre.

- ¿Quiere una foto de los tres amigos con el niño? - le preguntó, señalando a Remus y Sirius.

- Uhm... no. - dudó él, mirando a Lily - Mejor hágasela solo a ellos dos, yo ya he tenido la mía.

- Eso, Prongs. - rió Sirius, acercándose a su hermano - ¡No acapares todo, que la gente también tiene derecho a apreciar mi belleza!

- Tampoco te lo creas tanto. - se burló Lily desde la cama, se notaba que las bromas entre los dos amigos la divertían. Luego le habló al otro Merodeador, que los observaba un poco apartado - ¿Remus, quieres coger a Harry para la foto?

- ¿Yo? - preguntó él sorprendido, mientras se acercaba un poco a la cama - ¿Estás segura, Lils?

- Sí, claro. - le sonrió ella - Ten. - cuidadosamente, la pelirroja levantó a su hijo y lo puso entre los brazos tendidos de Remus, que sonrió.

Entonces Remus fue hacia la ventana, donde el sol ya casi se había puesto, y se puso de espaldas a ella. Sirius fue con él y le abrazó por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y mirando a Harry.

- Las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo. -le susurró en la oreja mientras el fotógrafo disparaba, haciendo que Remus se sonrojara.


End file.
